Automotive vehicles perform numerous operations when driven by a driver. During the process of operating a vehicle, the driver may accelerate, brake, activate headlights, turn, etc. These operations may be monitored by sensors dispersed throughout the vehicle. For example, sensors around the engine of the vehicle may monitor the air flow through the engine, the rotational speed of the crankshaft, the amount of oxygen exiting the engine, and the temperature of the fuel. The sensors may provide feedback signals to a computing device controlling the engine, thus ensuring optimal performance.
A technician or engineer servicing the vehicle may download information collected by the sensors via wired or wireless connections. The sensor information may assist the technician or engineer with diagnostic analysis, design improvements, and/or data mining. The sensors may connect to a network internal to the vehicle to transmit information among the sensors and other components connected to the network. Each sensor may include a unique identification.